powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Regimen
The circumstance in which one develops incredible abilities through extensive training. Variation to Experientially Induced Powers. Also Called * Charles Atlas Superpower * Training Induced Powers * Superiority Training * Training From Hell Capabilities The user has developed incredible abilities by/through an extensive/excessive training regimen. Applications * Ability Mastering * Combat Specialist * Enhanced Exercise * Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute/Divine/Meta Combat * Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition * Self-Power Augmentation ** Superpower Evolution *** Ability Transcendence Variations * Image Training - training through mental imaging Associations * Ability Creation * Ability Learning * Accelerated Development * Ascended Physiology * Enhanced Potential * Experientially Induced Powers * Fallen Physiology * Instant Learning * Limitation Transcendence * Limiter Removal * Meta-Learning * Meta-Teaching * Mystical Martial Arts * Omnicompetence * Potential Creation * Power Source * Self Supremacy * Self-Transcendence * Special Ops Mastery * Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Supernatural Priest Physiology * Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology * Superiority * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Lack of training may cause the user's abilities to fluctuate. * Training will take time. * Because of the Plateau effect, user may reach the peak of their physical limits and never improve beyond that. Known Users See also: Charles Atlas Superpower and Training From Hell. Comics Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Sleeper_Agent_Hayley_Smith.png|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) is a sleeper agent from Project Daycare, trained to be an unstoppable killing machine, in which she proved in her attempt at her father's life upon her programming malfunction. Training Regimen by Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne (DC Comics) Training Regimen by Dick Grayson.jpg|Dick Grayson (DC Comics) Bane.jpg|Even without using Venom, Bane (DC Comics) possesses nigh-superhuman physical abilities due to training. Peak_Human_Strength_by_Jigshaw.jpg|Jigsaw (Marvel Comics) possesses incredible physical abilities due to constantly working out while in prison, enough to overpower Spider-Man and break his wrist. Cassandra Cain.jpg|Having been trained as an assassin since birth, Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) can read body language, dodge point-blank gunfire, and take bullets without flinching. Karatekid.PNG|The Karate Kid (DC Comics) possesses such skill in martial arts that he can damage solid rock and metal, as well as briefly hold his own against super powered opponents . Luther Strode.jpg|Through The Hercules Method, Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) developed physical and mental abilities beyond any normal human. Samurai Jack.png|After his home was taken over by Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) was sent by the plan of his parents to undergo various forms of training by the greatest and most renowned warriors and scholars of the world and became an incredibly skilled and powerful warrior as a result. Uncanny X-Men 094-007.jpg|The X-Men (Marvel Comics) training daily inside of the Danger Room. Training By Bucky Barnes.jpg|Bucky Barnes (Marvel Comics) received training in Hand to Hand combat, Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Marksmanship.... Training Regimen by Bucky Barnes.jpg|....and combat training from from S.A.S veterans during the days of WWII. Karnak Vol 1 3 Putri Variant Textless.jpg|Karnak Mander-Azur (Marvel Comics) is the only inhuman who did not undergo terrigenesis as he came of age, all his powers and abilities come from decades of intense physical and mental strengthening regimens he partook throughout his life. Anime/Manga Honest training.jpg|In order to attain longevity, Honest (Akame Ga Kill!) has rigorously trained his body to complete perfection... Honest skills.jpg|...gaining immense strength and fighting skills to single-handedly overpower a Teigu user. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Having been trained as a mercenary since age six, Guts (Berserk) possesses incredible physical capabilities, able to easily wield a massive 400-lb sword with one arm, move faster than the eye can see, and survive wounds that would be fatal to a normal man. Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|The Vizards (Bleach) underwent hard training to fully control their new found Hollow powers after being forcefully modified into Hollow Hybrids. Blade Steal Imperial Sword Style.gif|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) has rigorously trained his body to uttermost perfection to make up for his lack of magical capacity,... Ittou_Shura.jpg|...allowing him such feats as removing his physical limiters to fight at full strength. 100 Percent Usage by Master Roshi.gif|Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball series) achieved superhuman status through training, to the extent that he was once hailed the strongest man in the world. Kid Son Goku.gif|Taught by his Grandpa Gohan the basics of martial arts, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series)... Goku's Jan Ken Gu power.gif|...continued his training by learning to break through his limitations and push his body to superhuman levels with Master Muten Roshi's Kame-Sennin Ryu... Goku's Strength.gif|...opponent anticipation fom Korin, the Sage of Korin Tower... GokuSensesKingPiccolosPowerLevel.png|...ki sensing... Goku Meditation.png|...mediation... Goku vs Chi Chi.gif|...precision, and the Bukūjutsuki/Dancing Sky Art from Mr. Popo and Kami... Goku's Ki Training.gif|...and ki training... Goku's Kaio-ken.gif|...with North/King Kai's Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb/Genki-dama. Mr.SatanHercule's Skill (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Though nowhere near the Z-Fighters' level, Mr. Satan/Hercule (Dragon Ball series) is nonetheless more powerful than an ordinary human thanks to his training, able to pull off such feats as moving faster than the eye can see, pulling a line of four buses several feet with his bare hands, and surviving hits from Perfect Cell and Kid Buu. True Golden Frieza.png|Through four months of rigorous training, Frieza (Dragon Ball Super) became the first of his kind to awaken the Ultimate Evolution. Jiren.png|Once fairly weak, Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) trained himself extensively, eventually becoming so powerful that not even a God of Destruction could defeat him. Luffy's Building Wreck (One Piece).gif|Even without his Devil Fruit powers, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) possesses incredible strength... Luffy's Bull Punch.gif|...and hand to hand combat skill as a result of the training regimen his grandfather, Garp put him through as a child. Zoroguro the Wandering Ronin (One Piece).gif|Through years of rigorous training regimen since childhood, which consist mainly of grueling body building exercises in addition to hard training in swordsmanship, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) has... Zoro's Strength.gif|...immense superhuman physical prowess, training daily with his oversized weights... Zoro Streaming Wolf Swords.gif|...agility, demonstrating with his Streaming Wolf Swords technique... Zoro meditational.gif|...mental and spiritual strength with Zen Meditation . Power Legs by Sanji.gif|Due to years of extremely hard training under chef Zeff since childhood, Sanji (One Piece) gained... Sanji super kick.gif|...extraordinary superhuman physical prowess... Sanji Super Speed (1).gif|..speed and agility... Sanji's Black Leg Style.gif|...which enables him to use an array of handstands for Zeff's versatile Black Leg Style, a powerful kick-based martial art. The Straw Hats One Piece.gif|After two years of extremely rigorous training, the Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) became tremendously powerful, being able to survive the extreme dangers of the New World... Straw hats Vs Marine.gif|...defeating and holding their own against a large numbers of powerful Marine soldiers... Luffy Zoro Sanji Vs Beast Pirates.gif|...and the powerful armies of the Four Emperors/Yonko. Saitama (One Punch Man) speed.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) broke through his human limitations and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities considered impossible through an extensive training regimen. The Hokuto Brothers Fist of the North Star.jpg|Those who practice Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist (Fist of the North Star) train to unlock and use their bodies' full muscle potential. Rock Lee's Weight Release (Naruto).gif|Rock Lee (Naruto) is well trained even with extremely heavy weights. YYH Gnekai.png|Genkai (YuYu Hakusho) is an incredibly skilled martial artist known to humans and demons alike. Her personal Reihado-ken fighting style allows her to revert her body its peak. She is also a harsh teacher with grueling, but beneficial, training methods. Yusuke Spirit Punch.gif|Undergoing hellish and hard training under the teachings of Genkai, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)... Yusuke's Shotgun.gif|...learned the Spirit Shotgun,... Spirit Energy by Yusuke.gif|...Spirit Wave... Spirit Cuffs Removal.gif|...and had his Spirit Energy greatly improved by the aid of her Spirit Cuffs. Silver Chariot's Powa!!!.gif|Having intensively trained with his Stand since his youth, Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) wielded his Silver Chariot with the expertise of a seasoned swordsman. Sensui Sacred Energy Pressure.gif|Shinobu Sensui (YuYu Hakusho) is a master of the Resshūken fighting style, which is said to be to be the strongest, most elegant, school of martial arts in existence. In addition to this, he was able to master the Sacred Energy with only six years of discipline instead of the usual forty. Walter_C._Dornez's_Wires.png|Even in old age, Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) possesses superhuman speed and acrobatic skills due to years of training and experience. Akisameshirtless.jpg|Akisame Koetsuji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) has trained his body to that point that he has absolutely no unnecessary/useless muscle, as every single inch of his frame is composed of only pink muscle. Granting him nearly superhuman skills equal to the Elder. Issei using Dress Break on Diodara's Peerage.gif|While originally the weakest, Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) became the strongest reincarnated Devil of his generation through constant and rigorous training. Caocao.jpg|Cao Cao (Highschool DxD) has trained his body and fighting skills to utmost perfection, making him strong enough to defeat the most powerful supernatural beings. Elline Night Training.png|Sword Emperor Elline (Sekai no Owari no Encore) attained his legendary swordsmanship skills through extremely hard training. Zeno’s Power.gif|Having received the harshest military training for gifted mamodo children, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) is able to completely overpower and humiliate the majority of mamodo fighting in the battle to become king. Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance).GIF|After entering the Chess Pieces, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) honed her skills to near perfection. In less than 6 years, she was promoted to the exclusive rank of Knight class ranking 4th out of the 13. Vandalieu.png|Due to reincarnating, having an extremely large mana capacity and training himself since he was an infant, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn’t Want a Fourth Time) gained the strength to defeat individuals on par with S-rank adventures and Pure-Breed vampires at the age of 8. Video Games Jann Lee T-Rex.jpg|Jann Lee (Dead or Alive series) is strong enough through training to beat a T-Rex unconscious with his bare hands. Solid_Snake.png|Through training, Solid Snake (Metal Gear series) is able to pull off feats such as dodging bullets from multiple ranges and withstanding electrical torture. Ryu_Hayabusa_NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) attain immense physical prowess and tremendous combat skills through extremely rigorous training since childhood. Link Soul Calibur 2.jpg|In shown in multiple incarnations, Link (The Legend of Zelda series) learned incredible sword techniques from either training under certain masters or learning from scrolls. Aside from his swordsmanship, most incarnations of Link have acquired skills in hand to hand combat from his hometown. ChrisRedfieldRE5.jpg|Through extensive physical training, Chris Redfield (Resident Evil series) possesses sufficient strength to move boulders several times his own height and weight, and hold his own against superhuman beings like B.O.W.s and Albert Wesker. Segata Head.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) has trained so extensively in martial arts that he can pull of a variety of superhuman/supernatural feats, such as causing those he throws to explode on impact with the ground, kick a baseball for a home run, and survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Ryu (SFA2).png|Ryu (Street Fighter series) has trained extensively in the Ansatsuken fighting style under Gouken, bestowing such abilities as ki manipulation. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Though elderly, Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) possesses incredible strength and electrical powers due to his training in his family's Mishima-Style Fighting Karate. ZodInjusticeRender.png|General Dru-Zod (Injustice: Gods Among Us) learned from another Phantom Zone inmate to manipulate the zone's existence for his own use. Category:Power Sources Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries